


馴服

by Lisacat



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, M/M, Other, 人獸, 台灣AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 馴服與被馴服的故事。至於是誰被馴服、誰馴服誰，這連他們自己都不清楚。
Relationships: EB - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 53
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

在朋友餐酒館的開幕派對上楊博堯又不小心喝多了，下捷運走回公寓時，在踉蹌的腳步中，一個不屬於他的腳步聲悄然跟上，但他被酒精阻斷了敏銳的聽覺，只忙著從口袋裡找出鑰匙，一遍又一遍地唸著，「我明明放在口袋……為什麼沒有……」，一邊掏著褲袋一邊努力讓自己走向家門口。

在他終於撈出鑰匙對準鑰匙孔打開舊公寓發出嘰嘎聲響的大門時，一雙壯碩的手臂摟住了他，捂住他還來不及反應的嘴，他還在為那隻手上殘留的菸味感到噁心時，另一隻手已經往下拽著他的牛仔褲了。

他的酒意突然消退，終於知道要抗拒陌生人的惡意舉動，卻怎樣也掙脫不了那雙健壯的手，在感覺到臀部只隔著薄薄的內褲被硬物頂著，而且就連內褲都要被拉下去時，他張口咬了摀在自己嘴上的那隻手，在聽到陌生人發出叫罵聲的下一秒，他被重重地甩了一巴掌，撞在樓梯間的牆上發出了巨大的聲響。

滑落在地上舔著被打的時候咬傷的嘴唇，血腥味和剛才遭遇的一切都讓他想吐，但實際從身體裡流出的卻不是胃裡的酒精和胃液，而是眼尾止不住的淚水和令他全身顫抖的恐懼。

「完了，我會被先姦後殺吧……」，他不知道自己怎麼還能想到這些，但撞到牆後全身的疼痛讓他無法快速逃離，甚至連站都站不起來，也不知道是給嚇得沒力了、還是哪邊傷到了，他只能消極地閉上雙眼，以為看不見就能逃避現實。

在陌生的男人伸出帶著怒氣的粗糙大手扣住自己的脖子時，音樂家的本能讓他還在擔心自己如果反抗的話，是不是可能會傷到雙手，而不敢動手拉扯正一點一點收緊、剝奪了他的呼吸的手。

這時候突然一陣狂嗥聲從遠處傳來，愈來愈近的吠聲和奔跑時爪子刮過地面的聲音讓楊博堯努力張開眼睛，但眼鏡早在剛才就被男人打落了，他只看得到一道銀灰色的影子衝了過來，接著是男人吃痛的怒罵聲和野獸的撕咬聲，高大的男子狠狠地踹開咬住他其中一條腿的動物，在狺吠聲裡一跛一跛地逃走。

直到那個灰撲撲的生物將什麼東西叼來放在他腿上，並用濕涼的鼻子頂了一下他的手，他才回過神來抹掉臉上驚懼的淚水，再拿起腿上意外地完好無缺的眼鏡戴好，看著眼前救了自己的動物。

「原來是你！小流浪狗！」

他看見面前縮著右前腳端坐著的大型犬，驚訝地叫了出來，雖然他總是暱稱這隻最近才出現在這條巷子裡的大狗為小流浪狗，但其實牠一點也不小隻，之前樂團中的同事看到他拍下的照片時，跟他說這可能是捷克狼犬，還笑他怎麼用「小流浪狗」叫一隻這麼帥氣的狗，小心哪天狼犬生氣了咬他一口。

沒想到最後小流浪狗咬的不是他，而是試圖襲擊他的惡人。

他扶著牆慢慢站起來穿好褲子，甩了甩疼痛的手腳、脖子，然後努力抱起右前腳大概被踢傷了的狼犬，吃力地爬上他位在4樓的家。

他一邊爬一邊罵咧咧地抱怨著，仗著四層樓的老公寓其實根本只有他這一戶有住人，其他的不是搬走了就是租不出去，便罵得愈來愈順口、愈來愈大聲，好像這樣身體就不會痛了、腦子就不會暈了、人也沒那麼害怕了一樣。

「幹，音樂家沒錢住有保全和門禁系統的社區大樓真的很衰，我就是只租得起這種偏僻巷子裡的老公寓，才會被人盯上吧！操你媽的，我的臉上是有寫缺男人嗎？到底為什麼會打我的主意！」

等他罵完，終於爬完四層樓的階梯到達家門口，抱著狼犬的手已經微微顫抖著了，手上拎著的鑰匙一面抖出一串金屬敲擊聲，一面喀嚓打開油漆斑駁老舊的紅色鐵門，踏進他雖然普通但乾淨整齊的屋子裡。

這個晚上又是醉酒又是差點遭到強暴的，他實在沒有多餘的力氣好好幫小流浪狗洗澡了，即使這樣，他的輕微潔癖還是無法接受自己和狼犬就這樣髒兮兮地進房睡覺。於是他帶著救命恩犬一起進了浴室，把浴缸讓給了牠，幫牠沖濕打上泡沫並放了些溫水給牠泡著，自己才脫掉衣物蹲在浴缸外淋浴。

其實不是他怕被一隻大狗盯著裸體才不站著沐浴，而是他到現在仍然感到暈眩、渾身發抖，如果不蹲下來，他怕自己待會可能會暈倒在浴室內，還順便撞到頭什麼的。

到時候社會版上面就會寫「窮困音樂家裸身陳屍浴室，忠犬狂吠引起里長注意」之類的標題……

他一邊苦笑，一邊想著這隻小流浪狗肯定會像剛才一樣試著救自己，說不定餓昏了也不會離開他的身邊，即使餓到就像他們初見面時那樣瘦弱－－當時的小流浪狗還沒這麼毛豐體壯的，就是他瘦癟癟又淋了雨的可憐模樣，才會讓他一直喊牠小流浪狗。

那時為了餵給牠一點食物，一人一犬對峙了許久，灰灰髒髒的狗兒才終於願意低頭湊到他的掌心吃幾顆狗糧，他至少這麼持續餵了一週，小流浪狗總算開始吃他買的罐頭，經過這兩、三個月的餵養，也讓牠變得更帥氣挺拔了。

他扶著浴缸邊緣起身，關上了有點水壓不足的水龍頭，蓮蓬頭滴答滴答地還滴著水珠，落在浴室內馬賽克地磚上的聲響，迴盪在狹小的浴室裡。

狼犬「嘩啦嘩啦」地甩了甩那一身的銀灰色毛髮，濺得楊博堯滿身都是，他眨了眨眼，眨掉睫毛上欲掉未掉的水滴，才取下掛在門上掛鉤的浴巾，披在自己的身上就要去將大狗抱出來。

結果他都還沒碰到那身漂亮的皮毛，狗兒就自己跳出浴缸，雖然還右前腳還是舉著不敢碰到地板的樣子，但牠落在地上的時候，爪子敲在地面上的聲音讓他比其他任何時候都還要安心。

他大致將自己擦乾，再蹲下來用同一條浴巾擦著小流浪狗、不、牠現在看起來英姿颯爽的，該幫牠取個名字了才對。

「欸，小流浪狗，我沒有多的浴巾，今天你先將就一下，我明天再去幫你買你的浴巾。」

「是說……你都救了我，而且現在被我養得這麼健壯了，一直叫你小流浪狗好像很說不過去，幫你取個名字好嗎？」

狼犬用頭蹭了蹭楊博堯正在揉著牠的頭的手，低低哼了一聲，像是在回應他的問題。

「那要叫你什麼好呢？小灰？不要啊……那阿銀、楊氏忠犬……哈哈哈、好啦、好啦，不要用頭頂我的肚子、我、我認真想啦……」

大狗似乎不怎麼滿意楊博堯胡亂叫著的名字，一顆大大的頭鑽到楊博堯的腿間輕輕撞著他的肚子，惹得楊博堯忍不住笑了出來。

「不然……你長得那麼像狼，叫你阿狼好啦！」

「這個哼哼聲什麼意思啦，還不滿意啊？還是你喜歡英文名字？我想想……Tom？Billy？都好遜……啊！鬥陣俱樂部那個愛德華·諾頓的Edward如何？你剛剛救我的時候超帥的，如果是人類的話大概就是自由搏擊高手了吧！」

大狼犬舔了舔楊博堯的手，又舔了下他剛才咬傷紅腫的嘴唇，沒有再發出任何叫聲低狺，舔得他咯咯咯地一直笑，暫時忘記了今晚遇到的可怖遭遇，整個浴室裡都是他笑起來時偏高的氣音。


	2. Chapter 2

秋天早晨微涼的空氣穿過紗窗透進他的房裡，但今天卻不像往日那樣，涼得令體溫偏低的人需要拉過被子，將自己從下巴到腳底全部包在大大的黑白花紋雙人被裡面。

楊博堯在床上蠕動了兩下，將臉埋進了溫暖蓬鬆的毛皮中，直到感覺到有什麼東西輕輕拍著他曲著的大腿，他才終於睜開眼睛。

「唔嗯……」

痛，全身都好痛，張開的眼睛裡是尚未對焦的瞳孔，他醒來的第一個感覺就是全身都要散架了的疼痛感，嘴唇上熱辣辣地痛，脖子也又痛又緊，更不用說後背和腿了，全都痛得好像他第一次在酒吧裡跟看對眼的男人去開房間後一樣……

不、不對，他很久沒有在酒吧物色一夜情對象了，更何況這種痛法，是遇到什麼窒息式性愛還是野獸吧？

終於對焦的雙眼在看見自己抱著的一團毛茸茸的東西時，才彈坐起來瞪著自己小小的單人床上的動物，接著想起了昨晚發生的一切。

趴卧在床緣的大狗慢慢抬起頭，琥珀色的眼睛盯著他，耳朵緩緩扇了一下，等著楊博堯發話。

「噢……對，我想起來了……嗨，早安啊，Edward，你現在是我的狗了嗎？」

還沒攝取咖啡因的腦袋尚未開機，讓他在看到Edward聰慧地點點頭的時候也沒有多想，只是又將狼犬摟進懷中揉了一把，才終於下床盥洗、準備他和牠的早餐。

走進浴室的楊博堯沒有看見，床上的大狗在看到他彎腰從床底下撈出拖鞋而露出的腰肉，以及睡到捲起來的運動短褲下的白皙大腿時，半瞇的眼和豎起的耳。

楊博堯用冰敷袋撐著還有巴掌痕的臉頰，看著上了餐椅端坐著的Edward，牠低頭慢條斯理地吃著水煮雞胸，就好像皇家貴族犬一樣優雅，一點都不像一般的野狗那樣狼吞虎嚥。

「我是不是養到了很不得了的狗啊？」

他看著看著就將心裡的話說了出來，和抬起頭的Edward對望了一眼，反倒是自己先笑了出來。

「我大概是考進樂團之後太久沒有交男朋友了，怎麼突然覺得你看我的樣子特別迷人？如果你是人類的話，說不定是我喜歡的類型，那我肯定會自己巴上去，哈哈哈。」

說完就放下冰袋起身收拾盤子的人，再次忽略了吞下雞胸肉後，舔著嘴的狼犬那發亮的目光。

他洗碗時Edward一直跛著腳在他身邊垂著尾巴打轉、摩蹭他的小腿，直到他換好衣服，牠才在玄關坐下來等待。

「Edward乖，我先去樂團排練，今天只有分部排練而已，應該不會太久，我待會順便幫你買個項圈，再帶你去獸醫那裡看看腳有沒有－－」

他的話還沒說完，Edward就人立起來搭著他的肩，舔了舔他破掉、紅腫的嘴角，又蹭了一下他用薄圍巾遮住的頸子。

「噢……你在擔心我嗎？好啦，我會先去買藥來擦的，你不用擔心啦！」

他寵溺地用雙手搔了搔狼犬尖尖的厚實耳朵，又在牠的額頭上啄了一下，才揮手跟家裡的新成員道別。

「嘿，你昨晚喝完是跟哪來的小野貓大戰啊，嘴巴被咬成這樣，你們做得很激烈嗎？巴掌印有夠明顯的，團練還不拿掉的圍巾下都是草莓吧？」

趁著指揮和首席在討論下一個樂章的細節時，楊博堯旁邊的同事馬上湊過來八卦了一番，嘴裡調侃著，臉上卻是滿滿的羨慕。

他下意識地拉好圍巾，確認了脖子上的指痕不會露出來之後，才揚起一邊的嘴角笑著反駁這個老是說他女人緣為什麼這麼好的同事。

「哪有什麼野貓，反倒是撿了一隻小流浪狗回家。」

在同事疑惑的眼神中，他抬了抬下巴，示意著指揮要準備開始了，然後回頭看著自己面前的譜架，久違地感到踏實。

雖然只是家中多了一隻狗，但想到待會回去時有牠在家等著自己，他就覺得滿足和安心，並且期待著排練結束；而不是像過去一樣，總要玩到累了或是酒喝夠了，才在孤單感襲來時，踏著孤獨的路回去。

他其實本來也想好好找個伴，但總是不湊巧、頻率對不上，有過幾次認真的感情關係，卻總是在熱戀期的多巴胺和腎上腺素消失後，發現自己看錯人；如果不是價值觀大相逕庭、無法心靈交流，就是開始被要求將重心放在對方身上、一再地試探他的底線。

於是他不再和人深入交往，有需求時，酒吧、夜店裡不難找到對象，平分的房費、做完即散的關係輕鬆多了，只要熬過事後偶爾湧現的空虛感就好。

現在不過是擁有了一隻狗，帶給他的充實感卻比在過去的各種關係中得到的還多，團練結束收拾樂器準備離開的時候，他掛著滿臉的笑容，燦爛地讓一旁的幾個小提琴手都忍不住多看了兩眼。

一離開音樂廳，他就背著琴盒鑽進附近的寵物店裡採購，他馬上就選好了一個深紅色的真皮項圈和牽繩，結帳時又忍不住又多拿了幾支牛皮骨、幾包肉乾；最後當他搭上捷運時，手上的購物袋裡已經裝滿了飼料和狗狗零食，多出的負重讓他靠在壓克力隔板的腰背又隱隱作痛了起來。

「啊……我忘記去買我自己的藥了，不知道家裡還有沒有痠痛貼布……」

楊博堯隨著捷運車廂搖搖晃晃，在身體感到疼痛了才想起被他忽略了的傷，但Edward縮著一隻腳也要到玄關送他出門的模樣一直縈繞在他腦中，那顆銀灰色的腦袋在他揮手說bye的時候跟著歪頭的樣子實在太可愛了，讓他決定還是先帶家裡的大狗去獸醫那治療，晚點再來處理自己的瘀青和傷口。

「Edward－－」

門才打開而已，趴在玄關的銀灰色大狼狗就馬上站起來湊到他的身邊打轉，轉了一圈、尾巴在他身上揮了幾下後，就用吻部接過了沉重的購物袋，往屋內走了幾步又回頭等著正在脫鞋子的楊博堯，半瞇著的眼美麗而深邃。

他走到被Edward放在客廳茶几旁的購物袋那裡，翻出了項圈和牽繩，盤腿坐在地上，腳爪踏過磁磚的聲響輕輕地靠近，Edward優雅地走近坐在他的面前，右前腳輕輕地搭在他膝上，垂著頭似乎在等著被套上項圈一樣。

「乖狗狗，你喜歡這個紅色項圈嗎？等等喔……我幫你戴上去……」

纖細白皙的十指穿過蓬厚的獸毛，捏著胭脂紅的皮帶圈住了狼犬健壯的頸子，獸類的鼻息輕輕噴在楊博堯的耳邊，在皮帶穿過扣環，針扣插進皮帶孔時，閃著暗光的獸眼直盯著楊博堯後頸衣領邊緣的那顆黑痣。


	3. Chapter 3

楊博堯牽著Edward走到巷子口的公園，在公園的另一側有一間小小的動物醫院，於是他們一人一狗緩步穿越公園。

在公園裡遛狗的其他飼主們幾乎都被Edward吸引了目光，最令楊博堯感到神奇的是－－竟然沒有任何一隻狗湊上來聞聞屁股、和Edward打招呼，「大家都不知道你其實既勇敢又溫柔吧……」，他發現這個現象之後蹲下來摟著Edward的脖子，搔了搔牠的下巴試圖安慰牠，而被同類疏遠的當事者反倒沒事般地舔著楊博堯的臉，擺了擺尖耳、垂下的尾巴也晃了兩下。

不過當他們進到動物醫院時，Edward卻明顯地警戒了起來，大狼犬就這麼毛髮豎立著、尾巴平舉地在門口徘徊了兩圈後，才在楊博堯疑惑的目光中不太情願似地跟上他的腳步。

他吃力地將仍然有些抗拒的Edward抱上診療台，老獸醫從看見牠的時候就露出了微妙的表情，「看來捷克狼犬真的很少見呢」，看著獸醫的反應，他不免有些得意自己撿到了一隻這麼特別的流浪狗，在詳細地告訴醫生Edward如何受傷時，他的臉上一直帶著自傲的笑容。

老獸醫聽完後讓他抱住Edward的頭，確認了Edward對他的碰觸沒有太大的反應之後，才仔細地檢查著傷處的狀況；在觸診後醫生說著發現右腹應該有皮下出血，看牠的反應應該只是皮肉傷而已，內臟的部分並沒有狀況，而右前腳則是輕微扭傷，開個消炎止痛藥給牠吃，並休息個幾天就會好了。

他準備將Edward抱下來時，老獸醫突然按住他的手，說著既然來了，要不要順便做個健康檢查，抽幾管血就好了，這樣也能確認需要打哪些疫苗，但他還沒說完，Edward已經耳朵平伸弓背，微微露齒發出了警告的低吼聲。

「Edward，乖、乖、噓……沒事的，你不喜歡我們就先不要檢查，等你準備好再來檢查就好。」

他將感到受威脅的狼犬抱緊，輕柔地拍著牠的頭，婉拒了獸醫的建議，拿了藥就將Edward帶離了動物醫院。

再次穿過公園時，楊博堯正在思考著萬一Edward不願意吃藥的話該如何騙牠吃下膠囊，腳步因此而明顯地慢了下來，他身旁的大狗看見他愈走愈慢，便也跟著放慢速度，像巡視領地般地環視著整座公園。

「咿嗷嗷嗷……」

當奇怪的叫聲穿過思考中的腦袋，真正傳入楊博堯耳中的時候，他才注意到Edward早已停在他身後兩步，一動也不動地盯著溜滑梯底下正在交尾中的小白狗和大黑狗，黑狗騎在嬌小的白狗身上不停地擺動著臀部，而Edward的雙耳豎得直直的，跛行的右前腳也輕輕點在地面上了。

「Edward……」

以前從來沒有養過狗的楊博堯有點不曉得如何反應，開了口卻又不知道要說什麼才好，最後只是輕輕拉動牽繩，帶著馬上回望自己的狼犬趕緊離開這個令人害羞的場景。

回到舊公寓後，這次Edward自己努力爬上了四樓，沒有再讓楊博堯抱著爬完那些對孱弱的小提琴家不甚友善的階梯。回到家中後，牠跟著進了浴室任由愛乾淨的飼主幫牠清洗四隻腳掌，在好奇的人類坐在小板凳上，趁著洗腳的機會玩著牠的肉墊時，靜靜地將自己的下巴靠在楊博堯的頸側，溫柔地磨蹭著。

不知為何，楊博堯突然覺得Edward就像在和他交頸依摩一般，彼此之間莫名地親暱。

「Edward……你也會想要一個伴嗎？」

他放過了那個富有彈性卻又有點粗糙的肉墊，讓牠的腳趾落在地面，他想起了公園中交配的野狗，和Edward望著牠們的模樣，突然湧出了希望身邊這頭大狼狗能夠一直陪著自己的念頭。

「Edward，我不是一個很有錢的飼主，可能做不到讓你夏天無限吹冷氣、冬天盡情吹暖氣，也沒辦法每餐餵你吃牛小排；但我會一直愛你，只要你願意讓我養你，但是……我很怕寂寞，喜歡和朋友們玩鬧的氣氛，如果我沒有一直陪著你，你會孤單嗎？」

他停頓了一下，直起身子和Edward對視，並對著安靜看著他的大狗繼續說下去。

「雖然這麼說很不對等，但我想要你像今天這樣，好像一直在玄關等著我回來一樣，整個世界只圍繞著我打轉。我很自私，我想在需要的時候恣意黏在你的身上，揉揉你、摸摸你，埋在你的肚子上深呼吸。你可以只有我，而不要偷偷跑去找公園裡那些發情的小母狗嗎？」

Edward當然沒有開口回答他的任何一個問句，但牠略微躁動不安地繞著楊博堯打轉，每一次繞過他的背後，都會用頭或尾巴蹭上他的身體，最後在楊博堯站起來打算洗手做晚餐時，Edward才搭著他的膝蓋舔他，溫熱的舌頭舔著他的嘴、他的頰，就像在安撫著不安的伴侶一樣。

楊博堯滿足地抱住Edward，整顆頭埋在那身灰白色的毛髮中，他在牠的後頸處深深嗅了一口，整張臉又在那鑽了兩下，貪戀著狼犬的體溫和氣味－－昨晚剛洗過澡的大狗身上還有著和楊博堯相似的沐浴乳香氣，在楊博堯聞起來，那個味道就只有好聞與心安的感覺。

他蹭完了、自己滿意了，就拍拍Edward的頭起身，洗了把臉和手，進到廚房打算準備一些簡單的晚餐填飽肚子，至於還留在浴室沒有立即跟上的Edward則正轉過頭去嗅著自己的後背，好像試圖聞聞飼主在自己身上留下的氣味一般。

晚餐後，他收拾了餐桌，對著堆在流理台中的殘局嘆了口氣，他不討厭做菜，吃到自己偶爾做出來的好吃食物時，心情可以好上幾個小時；但他實在不喜歡碰到那些油膩的碗盤，今天更是因為昨晚被歹徒抓住的手還隱隱作痛著，讓他難得決定放著碗盤逃避清洗的工作，先躲進浴室裡妄想著能藉由熱水沖走身上的疼痛。

「啊！Edward－－」

他一開始就是半掩著門進去淋浴的，原本是因為Edward都會進到浴室上廁所，所以留了個縫給牠，但……但他沒有想到會發生這樣的狀況……


	4. Chapter 4

楊博堯沒戴眼鏡的眼睛在蓮蓬頭不停沖下的水幕中瞪得又大又圓，如果Edward能站起來與他平視地望著他的雙眼，還能看見左眼瞳孔旁的一個小黑點，那個痣在眼白上顯得小小的、異樣情色，又漆黑得吸引著牠深深墜入。

光裸著身子的楊博堯瞪著跳進浴缸裡的大狼犬，不知所措地愣在原地，看著牠一進來就抱住自己的小腿，前後擺動著精實的腰，大狗身下又熱又硬的生殖器不停地蹭過音樂家長年不見天日的白皙小腿，他完全沒有弄懂－－眼前的這一切究竟是怎麼發生的。

然後他的大狼犬皺著嘴露出了尖利的白牙，喘著氣的樣子就和國家地理頻道中會出現的猛獸沒有兩樣，他突然感到害怕，再一次被大力頂撞著小腿肚時，他抖著腳虛軟地靠著牆面滑落在地。

「E……Edward－－」

狼犬看起來就像是發情了，雖然沒有趁他滑落在浴缸中再次撲上來，只是喘著氣不停地舔舐他的胸腹和脖子，但當那副舌擦過他胸前的小點時，老獸醫在拿藥給他時說的話便浮現在腦中。

「你可以考慮看看要不要讓牠結紮，這樣可以避免牠受到母狗發情的費洛蒙影響，而誘發牠也進入發情階段，攻擊性也能降低一些……」

老獸醫後面的勸說到底還說了些什麼他已經想不起來了，只記得「被誘發進入發情」這幾串字。就在他打算爬起來的時候，Edward濕熱的舌舔上了他柔軟脆弱的胯間，異樣的感受和他眼前低著的那顆頭、豎起的尖耳，一同刺激著他的感官，他的身體因此戰慄得如同篩子一般，無可抑制地顫抖著。

「E、Edward！嗯－－」

在他忍不住哼出聲音時，才驚懼地發現自己被舔硬了，他的雙膝因為驚慌而抖個不停，即便是他第一次找男人試試看的時候都沒有抖成這樣，他沒有想到在這樣的情況下身體還能有反應；Edward一隻前腳輕踩著他的腿，露出的爪子按在他大腿內側最軟嫩的位置，他分明害怕那些利爪，腦中卻有種自己不會真的被牠傷害的感覺。

大型犬的體型讓他覺得自己就像牠看上的獵物一樣，只是Edward對他這只獵物特別溫柔有耐心，他都能看見牠腹部露出的肉紅色性器了，那根肉莖在狼犬的腹部上直挺挺地一顫一顫著，整支濕漉漉的，也不知道是被水打濕了，還是因為沾了其他別的液體，但Edward卻沒有粗暴地對待他，只是不停地舔著他的身子。

犬類柔軟的長舌捲著他的陰莖，露出的尖牙在溫暖的鵝黃色燈光下仍然顯得冷氣森森，在Edward舔舐著柱身的同時，利牙偶爾也會不小心擦過光滑的柱頭，反差的刺激讓他的性器激動地抖了一下，他半放棄地抬起手臂遮住雙眼，太過舒服的感覺已經將他的腦攪亂得無法思考。

「嗯哈……Edward……」

他聽見自己嘴邊溢出的甜膩叫聲，知道自己已經開始渴望被進入了，後穴一張一縮地無聲渴求著，久違的肉體接觸令他迷茫，也不知是自己太久沒做而飢渴淫蕩，還是被像在忍著慾望的Edward打動了，他張開原本虛握的手指，移開了擋著眼睛的手臂，蒙上一層水霧的大眼睛定定地望著舔著自己的那團朦朧的銀灰色。

「Edward，呼……過來……」

「楊博堯你瘋了！」，他在心底對著自己大叫，卻無法克制自己被激起的慾望，他想，就一次、就試這一次就好，這次之後再帶牠去結紮，不會有人知道他和Edward到底做了什麼荒唐事的。

Edward聽話地靠近了他，四肢立在他的身體兩側，明明面上是呲牙咧嘴的神情，他卻不覺得可怕，鼓起勇氣緩緩伸出一隻手摟著那毛皮水亮的脖頸，另一手則是探進狼犬下腹線往上收攏的地方，握住了那早就喧囂已久的肉莖，他才恰恰動了兩下圈起的手指，Edward就發出了一個狼嚎般的叫聲。

狼犬濕滑的鼻尖在他的頸側拱著，既像撒嬌又像求歡，他敏感地聳起肩膀，正好將Edward的鼻吻夾住，牠也就著彼此的姿勢伸出長長的舌頭，滑過楊博堯後頸的那顆黑痣，讓他癢得咯咯笑出聲來。

情慾高漲的一人一犬，在蓮蓬頭灑下的溫水中探索著所有未知的部位，他的手早已握不住那愈發脹大的陰莖，遂挪動身軀改成半卧在浴缸中，和伏低下腹的Edward相互摩擦雙方的昂揚，他放縱自己哼吟出一串串低音，環抱著他的大狗叫著牠的名字。

「啊嗯、嗯……Ed、Edward……我還要……」

「哈、哈……嗚嗷……」

被荷爾蒙驅使的Edward也在楊博堯的耳邊發出舒爽的喘氣聲，他在牠濕涼的鼻子蹭過耳後薄嫩的肌膚時，一陣快感忽然從耳間竄過，使他瑟瑟發抖著，射在了Edward和自己的胸腹之間。

射過之後的腦袋一片渾沌，他還來不及制止，Edward就貪婪地低頭舔去他製造的這一片髒污，舌尖捲起液體的水聲淫靡地鑽進他的耳道之中，他覺得自己從來沒有這麼想被進入，帶著背德感的刺激唆使著他全身的感官盡情享受。於是在狼犬舔盡他的精液後，他扶著牆起身取下了蓮蓬頭，再翻過身子趴跪著，在Edward的面前用水柱清洗自己的腸穴，並擠了沐浴乳來伸進高高抬起的臀間為自己擴張。

發情中的狼狗憑著本能反應，在楊博堯的穴口已經只吐得出透明的溫水時，湊上去幫他舔開那艷紅的皺摺，在一聲比一聲更勾人的呻吟中，長而柔韌的舌便擠入了那逐漸盛開的菊口內，隨著楊博堯還留在腸道中的手指一起拓展開裡頭的每一寸黏膜，Edward的舌尖在他體內轉動著，謎樣的觸感讓他才射過的陰莖再次站起，和他不住扭動的臀一起巍巍顫動著。

「Edward－－」

他的大狗無意間擦過了他腸道內那處敏感點，惹得他尖叫出聲，縮緊了小巧的臀，待快感慢慢散去後，順從自己的慾望向Edward要求著更多的接觸。

「進來、你上來嘛……，嗯－－」

在昏黃的熱氣氤氳中，銀灰色的猛獸兩隻前腿搭摟著那具清瘦的腰，騎在了嬌小的男人身上，肉紅色的性器準確地插進被舔得鬆軟的小穴中，長尾在野獸身後搖著擺著，楊博堯白嫩小巧的臀在每一下撞擊中蕩出一片片肉花，整個浴室裡迴盪著肉體的碰撞聲，以及人和獸交纏的呻吟喘息聲，滿室綺艷。


	5. Chapter 5

「啪、啪、啪」的拍擊聲久久沒有停過，情慾的聲音在浴室光滑的磁磚間來回反彈，肉與肉之間的碰撞聲與殘響回音交織為一篇無關愛情的性交樂章，在水霧中繚繞。

即便楊博堯的意識已經開始在快感與疼痛之間縱走了－－昨夜被甩開撞到牆面的身體正隱隱作痛著－－但Edward在他腸徑中的粗硬陰莖不停地給他歡愉，慰藉著他渴望被貫穿的軀體。

之前因為準備考樂團和熟悉新樂團的運作模式，他已經好一陣子沒有閒情逸致去酒吧裡獵艷了。被他忽略了一陣子的生理需求現在被Edward照顧著，大型犬的生殖器甚至比一般人還要再長一點，每一次的深入，都能撞進他體內深處未曾被碰觸過的地方，無比的快感令他沉迷。

狼犬較自己再高上一些的體溫熨貼著他微涼的身軀，在腸道內的堅挺又熱又硬，即便Edward只是不得章法地隨著本能進出，但偶爾碰到他最敏感的那一塊軟肉時，總能讓他放聲哼叫出來。不過Edward並沒有因此特別專注於磨蹭令他舒爽的那處，他只好主動擺著臀迎合牠的動作，自己尋找最愉悅的角度，一下又一下的，自己滿足著自己的渴求。

「Edward……好棒、好舒服……啊啊－－」

楊博堯單手往自己身前無人理會的性器探去，跟著騎在自己身上的野獸的律動拂弄，纖細優美的手指熟練地用持弓的力道圈住自己，他急速運用著手腕和手指運弓，接著再一次主動讓自己重重地撞上Edward的下腹，當前列腺被狼犬炙熱的肉莖狠狠擦過，他旋即抖著身子哭叫出聲，到達了臨界點，手中圈住的勃起顫抖著射出稀薄的白液，而緊窄的菊徑也克制不住地咬緊體內那根粗長肉棒。

Edward似乎是被他夾緊的動作給逼得低叫了一聲，在那聲狺吼之後，楊博堯感覺到自己體內深處的東西忽然變得膨大，被硬生生撐開的感受使他慌得想逃，卻發現自己根本無法分開彼此；Edward已經從他的臀上移開前腳，自他的臀側下來，並轉了個方向背對著他，在牠轉換體位時，楊博堯的腸壁仍在接受一波波的熱液灌注，跟著位置的改變而旋轉的莖柱令他細聲呻吟，好像無窮無盡地灌入體內的液體讓他有了腹部突起的錯覺。

他過去從來沒有體驗過，也完全不知道公狗的發情模式和交配方式，這才知道和大型犬的性交竟如此地逼人，現在他就像被牠脹大的前端鎖住一樣，無路可逃，被給予的一切完全超出了他的想像。

當Edward終於完成注精、膨脹的球狀物也消下去之後，他們總算得以分開，在Edward抽出了性器站到一旁，親暱地湊近舔著他鎖骨中央偏下的小痣時，楊博堯被肏開的穴口失去了填塞物，紅艷艷的花朵微張著，不停地流出一股又一股的濁液，淫靡得無法直視。

他完全不知道自己是哪來的力氣撐起身子，草草清洗完自己和Edward後，他連衣物都沒有精力穿了，大致擦了擦他和狼犬的身體後，僅存的力氣只夠他步履蹣跚地把自己摔在床墊上，幾乎是剛沾上枕頭他就立即昏睡過去，無法再為自己和乖順地跟在他身邊的大狗吹乾毛髮，更別說要記得蓋上被子了。

那是一場既耗費體力，卻又讓人無比饜足的體驗，他久違地掛著滿足的淺笑沉沉睡去。

而他身邊的Edward，則是在床邊繞了幾圈後，默默擔起了照顧飼主的責任。

他好像做了一個漫長而甜蜜的美夢，夢裡有人悉心呵護著他，略粗的手指輕緩地為他爬梳那頭亂髮，吹風機低風速的嗡嗡聲讓他原本因疼痛而皺起的眉逐漸鬆開，白噪音讓他睡得更沉了一點，沉得他無法張開雙眼，看看那個為他吹完頭髮，又輕輕在額頭落下一吻的人究竟是誰。

只知道，那是一個他好像很熟悉的人，身上有著他習慣的柑橘沐浴乳味，溫暖得有些燙人的手掌力道適中地為他揉捏著頸部和腰背，在他掙扎著想掀起眼皮時，不會太高也不會太低的笑聲搔在他的心上，他被棉被好好裹住，一隻寬厚略粗的手掌覆在他的雙眼上，低聲安撫。

「乖乖……你累壞了，放心睡吧，我在這裡陪著你。」

「如果這是夢，請不要讓我醒來……因為，我好像遇到我的夢中情人了……」

他喃喃囈語，然後再次墜入星月無波的睡夢之中。

清晨，深秋難得有著唧唧蟬聲，穿過老公寓鏽蝕的鐵窗花和半掩的窗散進屋內，楊博堯還在夢鄉之中，睜不開的眼皮下是分不清夢與現實的意識，夢裡有著咖啡機磨豆時的轟轟聲，在一串機械運作聲之後，香濃的咖啡味縈繞在房子裡，他想，他從不知道在夢裡也能聞到香氣。

接著他又因為體力尚未完全恢復，而再次進入無夢的深度睡眠。

當楊博堯終於被常設的鬧鐘聲吵醒，視線模糊地摸著床邊櫃找到手機按掉鬧鈴時，還沒有意識到腰間多出的重量，他睡前就乖乖放在被褥中的手便下意識地往下抓了抓。

只是，今早在抓到自己的胯間之前，他先抓到了橫亙在自己肚子上的一條手臂，厚實溫暖而且比自己要壯得多。

「唔……早安……」

他半瞇著眼看了看在自己面前出現的臉孔，首先閃過腦中的是－－原來書中形容的小麥色皮膚就是這種顏色嗎？

然後才開始仔細閱讀睡在他身旁的男子，寶劍一般收尾的濃眉、單邊有雙眼皮摺的眼睛、不算很好的皮膚、略紅的鼻頭、下唇比上唇厚、下巴處還有兩顆黑痣，是一個他沒有印象，但似乎長得不錯的男人。

正準備推推男人問他為何在自己的床上出現，男人的雙眼正好緩緩張開，在眼皮抬起的瞬間，楊博堯覺得自己在看慢動作播放的影片，一禎一禎的畫面慢慢浮現，他想起昨夜的荒唐情事，在他被一雙光亮的鳳圓眼盯著時，他也不曉得自己為何會喊出Edward的名字。

「Edward－－」

「早安……我的主人和配偶。」


	6. Chapter 6

「你！你真的是Edward嗎？」

聽到男人的回應之後，他瞬間清醒，倏地坐起來，從身上掉落的被子、彼此裸著的身體、臀中深處的疼痛、一點點腸壁吸收不了的液體流出的感覺，全都讓他不敢置信。

他匆忙抓過床邊櫃上放著的眼鏡，戴上後仔細端詳起男人蓬亂的髮，黑色的頭髮尾端有著淡淡的灰白色，就好像挑染一樣，和Edward的銀灰毛髮是相同的顏色；但……那個精壯的手臂線條、寬厚有點胸肌的胸膛、倒三角收束的腰線、在被子底下若隱若現的腹部肌肉，這些全都無法看出Edward的影子。

除了那雙眼。

從頭到尾只望著他的那雙眼眸又晶又亮，琥珀色的瞳孔裡頭倒映著他的身影，微微上揚的眼尾和Edward一模一樣，看著自己的神情也很像每次都能靜靜地聽他自言自語的那隻大狗……

他突然給了自己一巴掌，「啪」的一聲讓面前的男人嚇了一跳，他可以看到男子結實的肩膀明顯地縮了一下，接著馬上湊近的那張臉在他眼前放大，疼痛的臉頰被溫暖的大掌捧住，一下、一下地小心揉著，那樣地溫柔、那樣地珍視，讓他不禁覺得即使男人來路不明也沒關係了，他喜歡……喜歡被人這麼呵護著。

「你怎麼打自己的臉，前天被打的瘀青都還沒消，現在臉又紅了……」

他在那聲清脆的巴掌聲響起的同時，手就伸過去了，現在雙手托著楊博堯的頰一臉的擔心，他喜歡這個人頰面散落的小黑點和細細冒出的鬍渣，看著紅紅的指印，他忘了自己現在是人身的模樣，伸出舌舔了下對方的左臉，然後才在變得更紅的膚色中察覺自己的狀態。

「抱歉……我忘了自己現在不是原型……」

他退縮了一點點，對自己拉出的距離感到失落，卻仍然乖巧地坐回原本的位置，等候飼主的指令。

「呃……沒關係，你真的是Edward嗎？我不是在做夢吧？剛剛打下去蠻痛的……」

「不對！Edward明明是我的狗啊，為什麼會變成人？」

「……我……不……」

男人含在嘴裡的話難以辨認，楊博堯一臉疑惑地看他。

「……我才不是狗……」

「我是狼。」

這下楊博堯更困惑了，他的大狗不但變成了人，還變成了狼？早上原本就還沒開機的大腦已經一片糊塗，雙手插在髮間揉亂了原本就不怎麼整齊的髮，卻還是無法理清這一切，反倒是引來了一隻大大的手替他順毛。

他抬頭看著男人，想起了半夢半醒中模糊的記憶，覺得自己才像是寵物一樣，被對方照顧著。

「你有幫我吹頭髮、煮咖啡嗎？如果你是Edward的話，為什麼你會用這些東西？」

他知道楊博堯的個性，待在他身邊也看過他理性分析現況的模樣，所以他只是笑了笑就露出了自己的獸耳和狼尾，讓錯亂的飼主能夠直接確認真假，並回答對方的疑問。

「那些不難，我看你做過就會了，而且我很聰明的。」

「你一直以為我是狗的這件事才讓我覺得神奇，我怎麼看都是狼啊，我才不是－－」

他略微抱怨了一下一直很在意的部分，但還沒抗議完就被楊博堯好奇的手給打斷了，那雙他一直很喜歡的手正在對自己的耳朵又摸又捏，他癢得顫了下雙耳，沒想到他的飼主因此更興奮了，一邊叫著「居然會動」、一邊拉開被子伸長了手臂摸著他的尾巴，他努力忍耐著不要跳起來，任由對方隨便揪著尾巴毛，直到那雙手摸到了尾巴根，他才重重地深吸一口氣，把人拎回面前抱住。

「哇啊啊、你幹嘛？」

楊博堯嚇了一大跳，突然被抱住就算了，兩人之間完全沒有任何衣物阻隔，他的身體直接貼上了微熱的胸膛，屁股底下還有一團有點硌人的硬物頂著，這讓他想起自己昨夜都做了什麼，而且原本以為不會有人知道昨晚的事，現在那個對象卻突然會說話了……

羞恥感突然全數湧上來，他紅著臉想掙脫太過炙熱的懷抱，但得到的卻是抱得更緊的一雙鐵臂，他的臉被擠在不斷發出「砰通砰通」聲的蜜色胸口，透過血肉傳進他耳中的心跳聲那麼地響，響得都壓過了秋蟬最後的鳴唱，一聲聲敲在他的耳膜上，震動著他的神思。

「Ed、Edward……放開我……」

「不要，放開你又會亂摸。」

「還有，因為Edward是你取的名字，你喜歡這麼叫也行，不過我的家人都叫我Eddy，如果你能叫我Eddy，我會很開心－－」

「嘶哈……你……你再動我要咬你了！」

還在推著他的胸口的飼主完全沒有注意到自己的扭動帶來了什麼問題，Eddy深怕自己話都還沒說清楚，就又忍不住將人壓倒在床上，只得出口威脅著對方。

成年後，昨晚還是Eddy第一次被動發情，他原本只是嗅到了沒聞過的氣味，好奇地多看了一下那兩隻狗，沒想到後來的事態發展就這麼地失去了控制……

當他們用晚餐時，他都還能試著將注意力集中在面前的食物上，努力忽視飼主在自己身上留下的氣味，直到楊博堯進了浴室，脫下的衣物甩在門口的洗衣籃裡頭，從脫下的內褲上散發出了令他整個晚上都躁動不安的味道。

於是當時的他將自己的頭埋進了髒衣物裡，試圖翻出衣服來解決自己的慾望，但即便在衣服上蹭了許久，興奮的陰莖仍未減退一絲一毫硬度，在他被情慾沖散克制力的前一秒，他瞥見背對著門縫，正彎腰洗著踩在浴缸邊的腳趾的楊博堯，那一刻，什麼理智都別說了，無法抑制的獸性凌駕在所有思考能力之上。

他只想要他，只想恣意地操進門縫中窺見的那雪白小巧的臀，在那人的體內灑滿屬於自己的味道，標記為他的領域，再不讓任何人覬覦。

狼一生就認定一個伴侶，直至一方失去生命，才有可能再尋覓下一個對象。

他本想慢慢來，找機會試探楊博堯的意願，但那天晚上他得到了對方主動的示愛，所有的等待都被推翻，楊博堯晚餐前說的話在他腦中不斷重播，推著他闖入浴室。

「我會一直愛你，只要你願意讓我養你。」

Eddy再度圈緊了懷抱中的人，在楊博堯的耳邊長長地吐了一口氣，隨後說出的話讓楊博堯馬上變得老實安分，乖巧地讓Eddy將他牢牢鎖住。

「你再動下去的話，今天可能就沒辦法走路了。我不想讓我的愛人受傷，你聽話。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我從最開始就打算寫狼，  
> 到現在我手機裡的篇名都還是當初隨便寫上的《狼少年》，  
> 狼的尾巴其實不像狗那樣會舉得高高的，  
> 所以前面描寫的時候我很注意不要寫錯尾巴的動作，  
> 不過這種事情大概只有我自己會知道吧。😂
> 
> 順便附上Eddy狼型時的設定：  
> 體長160公分，肩高85公分，  
> 尾的長度約為頭與身體的2/3，50公分。  
> 體重75公斤。


	7. Chapter 7

楊博堯一動也不動地坐在Eddy腿間，靜下來才感受到臀部下的熱物到底有多麼驚人，他僵硬地坐著，靜靜聽Eddy開始說起關於他、關於狼的故事。

那是一個有些哀傷、有些不可思議的故事，北美灰狼的數量在多年之前就已經開始減少，Eddy所在的那個狼群為了逃過被獵殺的命運，頭狼不停地帶領著他們遷徙，在不知道哪一代開始，他們在雪山深處變異，興許是闖入了秘密的廢棄實驗室暴露在不明射線中、或是誤食了不知名藥劑的關係，他們這個狼群擁有了能夠化型為人的「狼人」基因。

但外貌似人不代表他們就此得以在人類社會中安歇，狼的習性沒有褪去，使他們往往輕易地被識破和追趕，因此他們的原型最後演化得愈來愈像狼犬，分散開來的狼群一小批、一小批地和家犬交配，最後，還能化型為人的只剩下Eddy的父母和姐姐與他了。

他們是最後的一代，再也沒有其他純種狼人了。

在捷克狼犬這個犬種中，的確有許多後代是Eddy的堂表兄弟姐妹，因此他混雜在被販售到台灣的犬隻裡，一起到了台灣，以逃避父母對純種後代的焦慮和逼迫－－他和姐姐Belle是絕對不可能為了能夠化型的後代而遵從父母的安排配種的。

於是他們各自奔逃，姐姐跟著能夠理解並安頓她的獸醫去了英國，他則是選了這個父母大概永遠都不會想到的小島國，在運輸籠裡搖晃著逃離，再也不打算回去了。

才抵達台灣而已，他就想盡辦法逃離檢疫。雖然他不太清楚流程，但Belle的那位獸醫特意提醒他務必要避開檢疫，否則極有可能會被發現獸醫幫忙製作的檢疫證明書有異，而被撲殺或是在隔離檢疫期間被發現他並不是捷克狼犬。

當時，他覷準了檢疫人員最忙亂的時刻，用鼻尖和爪子頂開了運輸籠的扣鎖，盡可能伏低身軀，溜進了無人的辦公室化為人型，胡亂套上了被扔在辦公室後方的工作服，垂著頭離開了管制區。

一到了機場管制區外，他就找了間偏僻的廁所等候，在人潮減退時，再悄悄地以獸的姿態離去。至於路途中的一切，他才開了頭講沒兩句，就頓住話語沒有繼續說下去，只深切地看著楊博堯，輕輕吐出一句幾不可聞的話。

「在那之後，遇見你是我此生最幸運的一件事。」

楊博堯並沒有聽清楚那一句耳語，在聽著這段長長的故事時，他就忍不住伸出手撥弄Eddy頸部的胭脂紅項圈，在他打算把Eddy變成人型之後仍然沒有拆掉的項圈取下時，Eddy淺褐色的手按在他雪白的手背上，阻止了他的動作。

「怎麼啦？你現在是人的樣子，戴著項圈好像怪怪的……我幫你拿下來好了。」

但他得到的回應卻是被拉起了手，指頭被對方一根根的吻著，他覺得自己的骨頭從被吻過的地方開始變得酥麻，一路蔓延至全身上下，渾身軟綿綿地偎在Eddy身上。

「不要拿掉好不好？這是你給我的第一樣物品，是我成為你的狼的象徵，我想就這樣被圈住……」

Eddy有點小聲的句子在楊博堯的頸間流轉，他握著被他討好地舔過的那隻小手，祈求主人別將意義重大的項圈拆下。

他嗅聞著對方頸項之間的淡淡香氣，忍著自己被動發情的欲求，輕輕啃咬絹白肌膚上顯眼的星點，粗重的呼吸聲卻洩漏了他的狀態，楊博堯遲疑的雙手環上了他的脖子，額角抵著他的太陽穴，殘留在身上的柑橘味讓他既純淨又誘人。

「我會給你更多東西的，待會就先帶你去買衣服。這個項圈還是戴在你身上，但我們改成戴在手上，就像我們牽著手一樣不是很好嗎？不管是狼是狗，是Eddy還是Edward，你都還是我要一直愛著的那個對象，沒有變過。」

楊博堯雖然還是覺得這一切都太奇幻、太不可思議，但眼前的人就像害怕被遺棄的狗狗一樣，垂著的杏仁眼裡都沒有了光芒，勾得他生出了滿滿的保護慾。他想著，反正Eddy長得不錯、身材也好，而且好像很乖巧，繼續把這個人當作自己養的寵物也可以。

乖順的Eddy揚起下顎，任由他為他拆下植鞣皮項圈，當他把項圈繞在那隻肌肉紋理明顯的手臂上，明明是自己說出牽手的比喻，卻因為注意到這隻手上浮現的血管有多麼性感而感到害羞，耳尖升高的溫度肯定讓他看起來紅通通的。

扣好成為手環的項圈後，甫抬眼就看到自己被裝進Eddy閃耀著的眼眸中，即便是映在那上面的身影，也能看出他的臉頰、耳朵和胸口都泛著薄薄的紅暈。

「咳……好了，我肚子餓了……我們吃點東西就去買衣服吧，我先拿我的衣服給你穿看看……」

他手腳並用地溜下床，晃到衣櫃前翻找足夠大件的衣物。

「好，那我先幫你把咖啡機上溫著的咖啡倒出來加牛奶，但我不知道你喜歡的有泡泡的那種怎麼做……」

收起了尾巴和毛茸茸的耳朵，他走到音樂家的後方不帶情慾地摟了一下纖細的腰，習慣性地舔了下主人的臉頰，接著才滿足地走向廚房。

「唔－－好……」

楊博堯揉了揉被舔過的臉，也不管那裡是不是紅了，眼光離不開他瞥見的景象。

Eddy在走動時，從結實的臀部和大腿側面可以隱約看見垂在濃密毛髮中的物件，即便是沒有勃起的時候仍然看起來相當可觀，楊博堯沒有意識到自己吞嚥了幾次口水，只想著不知道人型的Eddy是不是比他還是狼的模樣時更壯觀。

他掃視著男人絕佳的身材，直到對方倒好咖啡抬頭看向自己，才趕緊從衣櫃抓了幾件衣服出來。

「哈哈哈哈哈……Ed、Eddy……噗哈哈哈……」

他又拉了一下太小的褲子，但這對不合身的衣物完全沒有幫助，自己已經穿好外出服的小提琴家噴笑出聲，完全不顧他的意願就抓起了手機拍下了這副滑稽扮相。

他看著自己將楊博堯的長褲穿成緊身八分褲的腿，又看了看上衣那太窄了的肩線，以及舉手就會露出腹部的長度，抓了抓頭又晃了晃腦袋，傻傻咧著嘴跟著笑出聲來，同時伸出手抹了下笑個不停的人的眼角。

楊博堯停住了取笑Eddy的行為，紅著臉瞪著對方，他不知道是自己太久沒談戀愛的關係，還是Eddy天生太會撩人，眼角笑出的淚被略微粗糙的拇指接過去後，那個人自然地伸出了薄薄的舌舔掉了拇指上的淚珠，彎著的帶笑眼角和髮尾的神秘銀灰色全都瞬間纏住他的心。

他想，這種過去未曾體驗過的，一瞬間覺得胸口被對方的一舉一動揪緊的感覺，大概就是命中注定的戀愛吧？

但收起手機的時候，一向理性的他卻在心裡恥笑自己，怎麼對著寵物有如此不切實際的妄想，還是先帶人家去添購必需品吧。

「不知道你能吃什麼，簡單弄了一些水煮雞胸、花椰菜、胡蘿蔔，吃完我們就去買衣服吧。」


	8. Chapter 8

他最後還是翻了一件襯衫出來要Eddy綁在腰上了，他的褲子穿在比他高壯的人身上其實不過就是短了點、緊了點，而最大的問題還是……那個襠部，在他彎腰從鞋櫃中拿出夾腳拖要給Eddy穿的時候，才注意到那個鼓鼓囊囊的胯下。剛才他嫌內褲共用不衛生而沒拿內褲給對方，沒想到原本就很驚人的部位被他的卡其褲這麼一裹著，看上去更惹眼了。

他前後確認了數次，甚至要Eddy大步在家裡走一圈看看，確定不會輕易讓人看見那個鼓脹的褲襠之後，才終於領著人出門。

一走出門他就覺得「啊，這人的確就是我的那個Edward沒錯」，和Edward一模一樣的散步習性讓他不自覺地揚起嘴角。在往捷運站的路上，高大的男人不緊不慢地走在他身旁，東張西望之餘還不忘要留意他的視線，好像擔心會弄丟他或是被弄丟一樣，他突然就想對這樣的Eddy調皮一下，便伸出小指勾住對方的小指晃了晃。

被勾住的Eddy雖然沒有嚇到，但的確是愣了一下，他邁開的腳步跌撞在一起，停下來看著露出狡黠笑容的人，一句話在他腦中轉了一圈，最後終於忍不住說出口。

「呃……你……主人要回去拿牽繩來用嗎？」

話音都還沒完全落下，楊博堯的耳朵已經搶著先紅透了，他在那根勾著自己的小指準備溜走前，重新好好地勾住對方。

「你這樣勾著我的手指也很好，我很喜歡被你牽著出門散步。」

「Eddy，其實你根本不是狼，你是狗吧？怎麼這麼像條大笨狗……」

他一手捂著也暈染上紅潮的臉，狀似抱怨地說著，但兩人勾住的手指卻沒有放開，就這麼交扣到服飾店裡才因為要翻找衣物而分離。

明明才是主動的那方，楊博堯此時卻是害羞的那一個，一頭鑽進深處的貨架，藏身在一件又一件的衣服中間，叫自己不要因為Eddy的一舉一動而被勾得魂不守舍。

當他終於冷靜一點，才發現那隻老是跟在自己身邊的大笨狼這次居然沒有湊到跟前，他走了幾排貨架終於在內衣褲的那一區看見那顆黑銀夾雜的頭。

「你看到喜歡的了嗎？」

「我喜歡這種顏色！」

楊博堯眼角抽了兩下，他沒想到Eddy的品味這麼高調，看上去明明很帥氣挺拔，但手上抓著的卻是大紅色的三角褲和暗紅色的低腰平口內褲，他默默地讓Eddy將兩件都放進提籃時，才忽然想到一個問題。

「你看得見紅色嗎？狗還是犬科動物不是只看得到藍、黃、灰和黑白嗎？」

「嗯，好像是吧，但我們這個狼群變異之後就分得出紅色、綠色了，所以你耳朵變紅的時候我也看得出－－」

一隻嫩白的手壓在他的嘴上，不讓他繼續說完，Eddy看了看耳朵又紅起來的楊博堯，忍不住舔了一下自己送上口的柔軟手心。

迅速抽走的手在他的手臂上擦了兩下，又打了一下他的胸膛，那個力道就像路上的小情侶在打情罵俏一樣，可愛得讓他蠢蠢欲動。

還不知道自己在Eddy眼中到底多有吸引力的楊博堯一邊擦掉掌心濕黏的口水，一邊用話語掩飾自己的窘態。

「好噁心啦，我的手上都是細菌，你生病沒有健保可以用耶，我沒那麼多錢可以幫你買藥啦！」

他隨手抓了幾件衣服就推著還彎著眼呵呵笑的Eddy往試衣間去，在他轉頭要拉開門走出去之際，一隻手將他拉進了狹小的空間之中。

「我不知道這些要怎麼穿，也不會用這個門鎖……」

「屁啦，你都會用咖啡機了，我才沒那麼好騙。」

「可是我不想你走遠……」

「……Eddy……你是狗吧？」

「……汪？」

「……好啦、好啦，在這裡陪你啦！趕快試穿！」

楊博堯靠在門邊扶著額頭思考著，自己到底為什麼這麼容易妥協，究竟是著了什麼魔，才會因為一聲隨便敷衍的狗叫聲，就和Eddy一起擠在試衣間裡。他嘆了口氣，才放下額前的手，一隻略粗的手指就來揉著他皺起的眉心。

他聽著對方放低音量的詢問，還沒回答自己嘆氣的原因，就先看見那蟄伏在濃密毛髮中太過顯眼的巨獸。

「－－Eddy！」

他深吸了一口氣，叫自己不要大驚小怪的，沒先買內褲給對方穿是自己的錯，不是一臉無辜在他面前脫褲子露鳥的人的問題，於是他從購物籃裡的衣物中撈出了那兩件內褲打算先去結帳。

「你在這裡等我不要亂跑，我拿這兩件內褲去結帳，你待會先穿著內褲再試穿外褲。」

「那你趕快回來，這邊太多氣味了，走太遠我怕我嗅不到你的味道。」

Eddy一邊說著一邊貼近楊博堯的身體，在他的髮際深深地吸了一口氣，又吻了一口右耳上排列成一串的小痣，在楊博堯忍不住推開他的臉的時候，又將那隻幼細的手拉至嘴邊，親吻上頭的黑點，恨不得讓人全身上下都沾染了他的味道。

他像條大狼犬那樣對主人撒著嬌，討飼主對他全心全意的關愛，而毫無遮掩的下身竟也在這樣的討好中逐漸抬頭，頂在楊博堯的胯下，一下一下地擦過那條墨黑色的牛仔褲。

自己的灰色薄針織衫穿在Eddy身上明明那麼彆扭，內縮的肩線和只到肚臍下方的下擺都讓人看起來十分滑稽，可偏偏，他就是醉在那雙忠誠的眼裡了。

他知道自己並不是多麼專一的人，過往的對象也有些不過是彼此各取所需的關係；而Eddy，這個一夜之間就上了他和他的床的生物，卻讓他覺得即便無法得到回報，也願意給他所有自己想給他的一切。

他看了一眼仍在他腿間磨蹭的張揚性器，抓起內褲轉頭就離開了試衣間－－他從來沒有這麼想回家，Eddy完全沒有試圖掩飾的性欲令他口乾舌燥，腦海裡立即浮現了昨夜的畫面，只是身上的那條狼，變成了身材矯健的Eddy。

他迅速地付款完成，回到了那個狹窄的空間裡，急躁地拆開其中一件內褲，催著讓Eddy趕快穿上，並強迫自己別一直瞪著被紅內褲裹住的那一大團東西，手忙腳亂地為對方穿上了黑色的圖樣上衣和淺藍色的牛仔襯衫，確認了經典丹寧色的刷破牛仔褲大小剛好之後，就再次丟下被他扒光衣物，只穿著內褲的Eddy，提著塞滿一團衣服的購物籃又去了一趟收銀櫃檯。

買下Eddy喜歡的服飾之後，楊博堯沒有多看一眼換上新衣服的Eddy，卻也不曾放開牽著的手，疾步走向回家的路。

最後，也不知道是誰先帶著誰開始的，他們在習習秋風中跑了起來，從捷運出口一路跑回了他們在深巷裡的家。


	9. Chapter 9

「碰－－」

老舊的公寓內門被還在樓梯間就忍不住相擁對啄的兩人撞上，發出了巨大的聲響，護在楊博堯背後的一雙手，讓他即使被大力推在門板上也不覺得痛，他攀著Eddy的脖頸，啃囓著對方豐厚的唇，主動地伸出舌頭，挑著另一片柔軟，按弦的手指在明顯的背肌上來回按著。

他已經不知道發情的究竟是誰了，在回家的路上，他對Eddy感到無比的渴望，好像他存在於世上的26年光陰裡，就等著這個獨一無二的人出現。他陶醉在Eddy給他的目光中，在那雙眼睛裡頭，他感覺自己是那最好、最寶貴的唯一，對方給的重視，使他覺得自己無比矜貴。

昨夜第一次被誘發情潮的Eddy已經竭力克制自己了，但他的飼主光是靜靜站在他身旁，就讓他下腹湧升熱意，全身都在叫囂著要在楊博堯的體內標註所有權；即便理智上清楚兩人無法擁有後代，但身上的獸性仍然讓他想埋在那個柔嫩的身體之中，不為了繁衍，只為了完全擁有愛人。

在捷運上的時候，他的眼沒有離開過楊博堯，在摟著飼主親吻的現在，也依舊貪婪地將所有害羞和動情的表情收進眼裡。

他一把抱起了楊博堯，讓一雙勻稱的腿盤在他的腰間，仰頭纏著滿面通紅的男人低下頭和他熱吻，他伸出舌尖舔過排列整齊的牙，又勾出對方的小舌含進嘴裡輕輕吮吸，接著替愛乾淨的愛人舔去唇邊來不及吞下而流出來的口涎，繼而「啵」地一聲在完美的鼻尖親了一下。

「Eddy……」

楊博堯已經勃起了，Eddy的吻太過煽情，使他僅僅只是接吻就硬了，他小聲地叫著寵物的名，被抱住的臀忍不住扭動了起來，惹得那雙捧著他的手捏了捏他藏在褲子裡的臀肉。

他還想碰觸更多的Eddy，環在對方脖子上的一隻手便順從自己的心，拉起了Eddy的衣服，另一隻手撫在露出的背上，來回順著斜方肌一路摸到背闊肌去，明顯卻不浮誇的線條令他欣羨著迷。

他側過頭在Eddy的耳邊輕輕吐氣，含住了耳廓，又將耳垂捲入口中再吐出，看著被他的唾液塗得晶亮的耳瞬間發紅，他笑著說了聲可愛，正打算再舔舔Eddy的耳時，才發現有人咬著他的鎖骨露出了狼耳，將人型的耳收了起來。

反正舔不到Eddy好像很敏感的耳朵了，他乾脆分出一隻手捋著還沾著唾沫的毛茸茸耳朵，在狼耳和頭髮的交際處搔著，因為癢而一抖一抖動著的大耳朵被他搔得狠了，Eddy才終於把他放下。

他將楊博堯作亂的雙手壓在床上，眼睛都紅了，一隻大手將纖秀的手腕往上扣住，空出的手忙著將褲頭釦子打開，他急切地拉下束縛住慾望的牛仔褲，才扯到膝蓋間而已，他就迫不及待地將飼主的衣服推到胸口，將自己的下身貼上楊博堯溫軟的腹部，隔著一層內褲磨蹭，蹭得白嫩的肚子慢慢浮現一層緋紅。

「我可以叫你博堯嗎？」

他低沉的嗓音這樣問著，不容忽視的硬挺性器還往下頂了下楊博堯鼓起的胯間，做著最情慾的動作，重新露出的人耳卻紅得徹底，一片紅火蔓延燃燒至臉上、頸間，他既靦腆又貪婪，兩種完全不同的情感在他身上卻毫不衝突。

「可、可以……你別頂了……幫我脫衣服……」

楊博堯被磨得難受，難受的是全身都在期盼被進入、被貫穿，他扭著身子哼出鼻音，用嬌懶的音調指使Eddy將他剝光，掙脫了逐漸鬆開禁錮的那隻大手，他虛抬雙手，任由Eddy將他的黑襯衫脫下，眼睛一眨也不眨地直望著撐在他上方的男人，看著對方的臉愈來愈紅，紅潮一路擴散到衣領與肌膚的交界線暈開。

在Eddy脫下牛仔襯衫、雙手交叉抓住衣服下擺往上脫起時，他看著那片厚實胸膛中央點綴的黑痣，被蠱惑似地伸出食指點了點它，因為他的動作而顫動了一下的胸肌讓他愉快地輕笑，而笑聲的尾巴卻被Eddy全數含入嘴裡獨享。

他覺得他的飼主大概天生就是一匹發情中的母狼，所有的舉動都像是主動將尾部撇向一旁，露出生殖器官的成熟母狼，一步一步逼近他，一蹭一蹭磨著他，誘導著頭狼去征服那緩緩搖著的臀。

Eddy覺得自己胸口上被楊博堯點過的地方快燒起來了，他封住發出惹人失控的笑聲來源，狂亂地吸吮纏卷那尖尖、小小的香舌，一直到身下的人因為忘記呼吸而軟成一攤，才放過了那張點火的嘴。

「呵……明明今天第一次這樣接吻的人是我，怎麼你的反應才像是那個第一次接吻的孩子？」

「哈……還不是你……」

「嗯？我怎樣？我有記得用鼻子呼吸啊。」

「你閉嘴。」

楊博堯還在大口大口地汲取氧氣，明明說出來的是氣憤的句子，聽起來卻連他自己都覺得怎麼軟得像是在撒嬌一樣。

他抬起手臂擋住自己的臉，拒絕被看見自己意亂情迷的表情，接著在他看不見的時候，一道濕濕熱熱的風吹在他的胸上，接著是乳頭邊那圈被舔著的觸感，很快地，他就因為被含住乳尖而哼了出來。

他的大灰狼用尖尖的牙拉扯著他的乳頭，他剛感覺到痛，那口尖牙就鬆開對他的凌虐，改換為溫暖的舌覆在上頭，推著、挑著他敏感的神經。

楊博堯覺得自己不能再更敏感了，但Eddy馬上又讓他體認到自己的身體不再是他熟悉的模樣。

他被舔著肚臍顫抖，不知何時被除掉遮掩物的雙腿被有些粗糙的手指抓著，內側軟嫩的腿肉被柔柔地撫摸，摸得他的雙腳不停發抖，像初生的羊羔一樣打顫。

接著發生的事讓他放下了遮擋視線的手臂，他瞪大眼睛看著Eddy托高他的臀，髮梢的銀灰色在他的胯下閃爍，Eddy一臉癡迷地舔著他，從腹股溝一路舔到陰囊中線，再含吮著他會陰處的軟肉，他在Eddy的口下像風中的棉花糖，迅速地潮濕化開，滴出水來。

「你好香……前面這裡都溼答答了。」

Eddy從楊博堯不停發抖的胯下抬頭，瞇眼看著主人不斷流出透明滑液的前端，想都沒想就低頭用嘴裹住了一切。

他模仿著楊博堯當初在浴室裡做的事，用對方流到股間的射精前液和自己的唾液潤滑著那個小巧精緻的開口，昨晚被他肏得鬆軟的穴口摸起來仍然有點腫，但仍然焦渴地吞下了他的食指。

他一面上下動著包覆楊博堯肉粉色陰莖的口，一面一點一點揉弄開底下溫熱的菊穴，前一夜才被開拓過的腸穴慢慢地吃下了第二、第三根手指，在他打算擠進第四隻手指掏弄時，一雙手推著他的肩，不住地喘氣。

「Eddy不、不要了……給我、給我……」

「不要什麼？給你什麼？」

「啊嗯……不要再用手、啊啊啊－－」

「嗯？是我中指戳的這邊嗎？你喜歡的地方？」

「嗯啊啊……幹、幹我！用……用你的肉棒幹我……」

「好乖，我的主人，你是我永遠的小母狼。」

Eddy滿意地抽出自己的手指，拉下內褲就沉下胯部一挺而入，直接撞進楊博堯腸道深處，因為身下的人夾緊的腸徑而長吁一口氣。

他的性器在楊博堯體內興奮地脹大，在底部尚未完全埋進去的莖柱上，全是腸穴中被擠出來的濕淋淋液體，他親吻著飼主皺起的眉心，套弄對方一跳一跳抖著的肉莖，在甜美的哼吟聲中慢慢地全根沒入，他握著楊博堯蜷縮腳趾的腳丫，送至自己的唇邊印上無數個安撫的吻。

他在楊博堯濕漉漉的後穴中不停抽插著，並騰出一手揉捏那雪白的臀尖，揉得楊博堯不斷扭著屁股呻吟。

穴裡的肉壁大概已經在繃緊的痛感中嚐到了快意，一圈一圈緊緊地纏上了Eddy碩大的陰莖，他舒服得幹紅了眼，每一下進入都要插至最深最緊的地方，整個房間裡都是肉體的碰撞聲和噗啾噗啾的水聲，他的狼尾收不住地跑了出來，蓬鬆的尾巴在楊博堯的臀肉上掃過時，可愛的飼主竟尖叫著射了自己一身。

Eddy忍著被緊緊咬住的快感，加大力度操幹著身下的人，他的手伸進他們倆相貼的腹部，握住了楊博堯疲軟的性器，摳著仍在緩緩吐精的開口，然後在楊博堯因為過於刺激而哭出來的時候狠狠壓著那副身子射精。

「嗯哈、博堯……你好棒……」

「啊啊啊啊－－好大、好脹……」

楊博堯明顯地感受到體內的凶器前端正在脹大，Eddy比自己略高的體溫和精液讓秋季的午後變得炙熱，不停灌注到腸道中的熱流刺激著高潮後的身體，所有的快感堆積起來使他爽得雙眼失神，又圓又大的眼無法對焦地張著，他的腦中浮現了荒謬的想法，並無意識地說了出來。

「好多好滿……我肚子會有小狼崽嗎……」


	10. Chapter 10

半個小時過去後，楊博堯才終於感覺到體內的鎖結慢慢消退，但摟著他的Eddy卻完全沒有退出性器的意思，也不知道是怎麼了，臉埋在他的頸間沒有半句話，只有仍然晃著的大尾巴讓他知道對方至少還醒著。

「Eddy？」

他的聲音就像對著快落地的泡泡吹氣般地輕，輕輕細細的叫喚還是讓遲遲不收起尾巴的狼抬起頭了，他看著那張快哭出來的臉愣了一下，開始胡亂地安慰Eddy。

「怎麼啦？我覺得很舒服喔，你一點都沒有弄痛我，而且也沒有太快結束，我很喜歡－－」

Eddy聽到楊博堯說到「太快」的時候就豎起眉毛了，就算他不是人類，沒有像楊博堯說的那樣追求持久度，但還是覺得這話聽起來讓人有夠不爽的，好像他身為狼的威嚴被踐踏了一樣，於是他沒讓對方繼續說下去，直接用唇堵住了絮絮叨叨的嘴。

在他終於「啵」地一聲放開楊博堯之後，他的飼主已經完全想不起來自己原本要說什麼了，那個肉肉的雙頰紅噗噗的，雙眼迷離地望著他，讓他的心情又好了不少，也願意好好回答楊博堯的疑惑。

「我只是在想……我真的能像這樣一直待在你身旁嗎？我好像幸運過了頭，明明本來只是一隻在街上流浪的落魄灰狼，現在不但有了遮風擋雨的家，還能像剛才這樣與你交配，我真的可以嗎？」

Eddy的話讓他笑了起來，他想到這個還插在自己屁股裡的人居然想了這麼多，就覺得他的寵物實在太可愛了，他笑出聲音、眼尾彎彎皺了起來，帶著一層繭的手指捏住了Eddy的臉，往外拽了下，又揉了揉那一頭亂翹的髮，就像拍著大狗狗一樣地安撫著對方。

一直到Eddy抗議地拉下他的手交扣著十指不再讓他揉了，他才終於開口。

「在決定要養你的時候我就說過了，只要你願意讓我養，我就會一直愛你。雖然你會變成人的這件事不在我的計畫內，但愛的本質是一樣的。」

「你是又髒又瘦的小流浪狗的時候我愛你，愛著你的陪伴，愛著你給我的安全感，愛你總在夜裡的暗巷陪著我走到公寓門口，愛你每次看見我的時候充滿熱情的問候擺尾；在我過得最糟糕的那些日子裡，買罐頭去餵你總能讓我的心情變得好一點，那時的你能夠無條件地愛著我，成為我最溫暖的陪伴者。」

「而現在，你變成了人依然毫無保留地愛我對嗎？」

他頓了一下看著正用力地點頭的Eddy，心情很好地繼續說下去。

「我愛的是人還是狼並不重要，因為所有愛情的本質都是一樣的。你對我的情感有因為變成人了而不同嗎？在你還是狼的時候就已經決定和我相伴一生了吧？所以即便是發情了，也不是選擇在公園裡的時候就隨便找條母狗解決，而是直到忍不住了才進來浴室找我不是嗎？」

楊博堯頓了一下整理自己的想法，思考了一下該怎麼說下去。

「我以前並不喜歡固定的關係，錯誤的相遇、不對的人碰上幾次後，就讓我覺得穩定的伴侶並不是必要的；但你不一樣，從我第一次在街邊看到你到現在，已經幾個月過去了，我只有一天比一天更喜歡你，雖然我不能立刻向你保證我對你的愛是否和情侶、夫妻間的愛一樣，但我喜歡你在我身旁，很滿意你眼中滿滿的都是我。」

「我不能想像自己和其他人共度一生，但今天和你一起搭捷運時，我會想著如果我老了，你是不是也會像現在一樣，護著我不被人潮碰撞；一直牽著我的手，生怕把到時候可能已經認不清路的我搞丟；我會幻想著自己六、七十歲時，仍然在練琴的時候看著你，就像那天看著端坐在譜架旁陪我的大狼犬一樣。」

他原本還想再說些什麼，但他的守護狼已經把他緊緊抱住了，他聽著耳邊傳來的吸鼻子聲，輕輕拍著Eddy臀尾交界的地方，用自己這輩子最溫柔、最飽含情意的聲音對他說出那句對人、對寵物都意義重大的話。

「我愛你，我愛我的小流浪狗Edward，也愛一個叫做Eddy、還會變成人的北美灰狼。你大概是老天爺送給我的奇蹟，因此我們才能在地球上小小的這片土地相遇。如果沒有你，我那天晚上或許已經死在那個打算強暴我的人手裡了，我今後的生命你都有一份，因為你闖進我的世界救了我。只要你不放棄愛我，我就能一直愛你。」

「博堯……」

Eddy不像楊博堯那樣能言善道，但他收緊的雙臂和充滿鼻音的叫喚都顯示了他的激動，他原本的擔憂現在都顯得多餘，無論之後他們會遇上什麼問題，楊博堯都沒有考慮過半點不愛他的可能，這讓他既感謝又開心。

「我愛你……我在死掉之前、不對……就算我死掉也會一直愛你，只有你是我的伴侶。」

他得到的愛，和他想給楊博堯的愛，全都讓他的身軀再次熱了起來，再度充血的陰莖被愛人的身體毫無空隙地擁抱，還在他尾巴根部拍著的那隻手開始調皮地圈住狼尾上下擼動。

楊博堯當然立刻感覺到體內的東西又變粗了，但他就是忍不住想摸摸那條大尾巴，豐厚美麗的銀灰色毛髮因此立了起來。

他知道自己在玩火，腸道裡滿滿的精液讓他的肚子仍然微脹，但他也想知道，自己究竟能對Eddy著迷到什麼程度。

他翻了個身將Eddy壓在身下，雙手撐在紋理分明的蜜褐色腹肌上，坐起來瞇眼看著輪廓模糊的男人，眼鏡早就不知道丟去哪了，但這不妨礙他欣賞眼前男人的性感體格。

他的一雙手代替不佳的視力審視著Eddy，從凸起的喉結到結實的胸膛，自淺淺落在腹肌中的肚臍至髖骨處長長的人魚線，他刻意地縮緊臀部，咬著那根又粗又長的肉柱輕搖，Eddy握住自己雙腿的手跟著他夾住的動作一同收緊，他能看到自己白皙的腿肉自小麥色的指縫間溢出。

楊博堯剛想抬起臀換個方向，卻被誤以為他不要了的Eddy狠狠按下，他聽見自己呼出了淌蜜般的哼吟，隨即而來的是猛然坐起的Eddy大力地上挺抽動，不停疊加的快感讓他忘情地抱緊了面前的人，扭著腰迎合對方的抽送。

房裡迴盪著「啪啪啪」的拍擊聲，剛才射進菊穴的體液在抽插中隨著性器的進出飛濺，溽濕了兩人的腿間和身下的床單。在歡愉之中，他主動伸出了小巧的舌舔弄Eddy，惹得男人一手扣住他的後腦勺，加深了這個吻。

兩人激情地交纏，就像是恨不得將對方揉進體內一般，Eddy每一次的操幹都插得極深，被肏得鬆軟的穴口可以看見隨著肉棒進出而翻出來的艷紅嫩肉，穴口邊滿是被搗成細碎泡沫的白液，在情慾攀升至最高峰的那一刻，Eddy抓著自己的尾巴末端，擠進了楊博堯嬌嫩的菊穴裡頭。

「啊哦……不行……要、要撐壞了……尾巴……尾巴好刺啊……啊啊啊……」

楊博堯就像被玩壞的布娃娃一樣掛在Eddy健壯的手臂上，因為後穴而得到的高潮使他全身酥麻，前方垂在Eddy腹部上的陰莖早已無法勃起，鈴口不停地流出稀薄的精水，而他的寵物依舊體力充沛地挺進並用插進去的狼尾狎弄著他的身體，直到一陣急速的挺動伴隨著頸間的疼痛，他才再次被鼓起的陰莖球和注入體內的熱液衝擊得眼前一黑，失去意識。

「博堯……我絕對不會離開你的……」


	11. Chapter 11

從Eddy被動發情開始，那一個月裡楊博堯過得既辛苦又滋潤；辛苦的是體力差異懸殊，滋潤的是每一次都被無微不至地照顧著。

他的體力不像Eddy那麼好，從第一次做到昏過去之後，他家的狼少年就一直很努力克制著慾望，就怕一不小心又將他弄暈了，整個月裡只有在楊博堯刻意的誘惑下再做了三次，卻次次累到他得躺上大半天才起得來。

他想起當時暈了過去的他再次睜眼前聽見的動靜，心中就像吃了一大口雪莓娘那樣，甜滋滋、黏糊糊的。

那時的Eddy因為身體構造的關係，只能卡在他的體內，在他失去意識後不知就著那樣的狀態忙了多久，據Eddy自己的說法是馬上慌忙地將他抱起來，一下抱到廚房試圖餵水、一下抱到浴室用濕毛巾擦他的臉。

但在Eddy能想到的努力都做了之後，，他仍然沒有醒過來的跡象，束手無策的Eddy一面舔著自己在他脖子左後方咬出的傷口，一面喃喃自語。

楊博堯就是在那堆自言自語中醒過來的。

他的寵物一下說著失控咬傷他很對不起、一下說著都怪自己太沒有自制力了……諸多的自責聽得他努力張開眼睛，在疲憊不堪的狀態下揉了揉那對垂耷著的狼耳，告訴他沒事、不用擔心，休息一下就好了。

在兩人終於分開連結在一起的下體時，楊博堯拍了拍自己鼓得像懷孕四個月的小肚子，在肚皮傳出的細微水聲中笑彎了眼對Eddy說，自己這樣好像當了媽媽一樣，借此安定對方的慌張。

他能看見Eddy眼底喜悅的星鑽熠熠生輝，即便不可能，他們也因為這樣的小玩笑而暗自歡喜。

他喜歡Eddy的單純，喜歡他們這樣簡單的快樂。

兩人住在一起之後的這幾個月裡，每當他要去樂團排練時，Eddy總會陪著他搭車，看著他進了音樂廳才離開；排練結束後，他都能看到門外那個坐在販賣機旁痴痴望著門內的人，他們會一起回家，或是一起四處晃晃，就和一般的情侶們一樣。

遇到他要去音樂教室教課的日子，Eddy便在對街的便利商店裡等著，這一等就是一整個下午，在他勸了幾次後，才終於成功地把人趕回家。

一直到那一天，Eddy面帶抱歉地說無法送他去排練時，他愣了一下，這才發現自己有多麼習慣和Eddy同進同出了。

雖然Eddy用電腦為自己找了幾份線上英語教學的工作之後變得比較忙了，但只要不是課程排定的時間，他的大寵物仍然用著最寵溺的態度對他。

做菜的時候，楊博堯身邊多了一個幫他洗菜、盛盤的人，他開始試著為有點挑食的狼多做點變化，這個人偶爾還會忍不住用手就捏起盤中的肉片偷吃，讓他笑著拍打對方的背部，眉眼彎彎地唸著手好髒不要亂摸。

他掃地時，掃把總會被搶走，讓他只能窩在沙發裡喝著那杯某人預先買好的全糖少冰珍珠奶茶，看Eddy掃得灰塵在滿屋子裡飄揚，接著開始噴嚏連連；往往在最大的那一個噴嚏之後，紅著鼻子的人會連獸耳、尾巴都跟著噴嚏一起跑出來，讓他在沙發上笑得樂不可支。

在他練琴的時候，身邊多了一個認真聆聽的粉絲，Eddy只在他練習那些d小調協奏曲的時候皺眉。當他知道在狼的靈敏的聽覺中，小提琴的d小調和絃相對刺耳時，笑了Eddy一整天，畢竟身為小提琴家的男朋友卻不喜歡d小調，這可是很麻煩的一件事，畢竟小提琴有許多曲目是d小調的；而Eddy則是解釋了一整日，說自己不是不喜歡，只是覺得那個聲音比較煩而已。

他好喜歡看到Eddy窘迫解釋的臉紅模樣，他喜歡這個只有自己看得到的樣子。

「再抱一下下就好……」

今天晚上樂團有演出，還是演奏他最喜歡的柴可夫斯基小提琴協奏曲，出社會之後並沒有順利成為獨奏家發光發熱的楊博堯有點可惜，可惜自己沒有機會站在樂團前方，只是成為了一個普通的一提，偶爾坐在首席的後方努力，還得兼著教些被爸媽送來學琴的孩子。

也許是因為進入職業樂團後，首次遇到自己曾想過要作為獨奏家演出的曲目的緣故，出門前楊博堯難得向Eddy要了一個擁抱，他緊緊抓住對方寬厚的背，貪戀被重視的感覺。

埋在專屬於自己的懷抱中，嗅聞Eddy身上淡淡的橙果清爽香氣，他原本紛亂的心就平靜了不少。

總是振作得很快的楊博堯很快就從Eddy的懷裡爬起來了。

「今晚演出後樂團有聚餐，你要作為我的男朋友一起出席嗎？」

「我可以嗎？」

「有幾個比較八卦的同事早就知道我有一個很帥的男朋友了，況且你之前都會等我排練結束一起回家，他們每次出來看到你都很好奇，一起去吧。」

「博堯……」

「嗯？」

「謝謝你讓我進入你的生活圈。」

他開心地笑著，較長的犬齒在唇瓣下閃著微光，飽滿的卧蠶上寫著他的滿足，兩人約好了演出結束後和往常一樣在工作人員出入口會合，Eddy抓著他的小提琴家剛剛才塞給他的票，和快遲到的戀人在家門口道別。

腳步聲慢慢遠離樓梯，他離開東一塊西一塊鏽斑的鐵門，轉身靠著陽台的外推鐵窗，向底下小小的人影揮手道別，直到背著小提琴的人在初夏金黃的陽光下走出巷子了，他才收回目光。

他打算準備一點小禮物給對方，所以用洗衣機裡還沒晾起來的床單當作藉口，留在家裡目送楊博堯離開。

今天正好是他們成為伴侶後的第200天，從學生那裡學到了慶祝紀念日的這件事之後，Eddy就認真數了月曆。

他還記得第一次在巷口和楊博堯相遇的一切。

那是一個用黃色輕便雨衣裹著樂器盒子的男人，在暮夏的午後雷陣雨中狼狽地奔跑，跑進巷口便利商店的屋簷下，和他同時甩掉身上的雨水。

被他甩出的水珠噴到後，楊博堯並沒有像其他人類那樣發出嫌棄的聲音，反而瞇著眼對他笑了笑，鑽進商店中買了狗罐頭和兩條毛巾出來，在他壓低耳朵露出戒備姿態的狀況下，為他擦了擦那一身的濕意。

擦完，雨正好停了。

日光一束束穿過逐漸遠離的烏雲，男人拿著另一條毛巾擦著濕髮，溫聲軟語地對他說了一句話。

「太陽出來了呢，小流浪狗你看！雖然我們都淋濕了，但在這種雨之後，天邊就會畫上一道彩虹，即使我今天徵選表現得很糟，但穿過暴雨後可以看到你和彩虹真是太好了。」

看著那樣閃閃發光的男人，Eddy也覺得能在這個世界遇到楊博堯真是太好了。


	12. Chapter 12

Eddy已經蹲在花店前面一陣子了，黑襯衫、黑牛仔褲的搭配讓他在花店前顯得十分突兀，但如果仔細看他的表情，也就沒那麼奇怪了－－因為他正咬著食指喃喃自語，目光從左邊的鬱金香掃到右邊的月季，不停地左看右看無法決定。

花店老闆大概也是看到他苦惱的模樣了，所以走近他開始介紹－－他面前的白色鬱金香有兩種，一種花形鬆軟可愛，一種花瓣捲曲俏皮，但它們是進口的，而且現在已經是鬱金香的花期最末尾了，所以比較貴也較易凋零；另一種則是月季，和玫瑰一樣是薔薇屬的植物，奶油白的這種Creamy Eden四季開花，有淡淡的香氣，杯狀的花形豐美，送人既好看又好照顧。

他猶豫了許久，最後選了奶油白裡帶了一絲淡綠的月季，配上天鵝絨、白星辰和尤加利葉。

他想起即將收到這束花的人，偏白的肌膚滑嫩得好像摸一下手上就會沾滿一層奶霜，而臉上一到傍晚就冒出來的鬍渣星子就像月季花莖上小小的尖刺，耳廓的絨絨汗毛和腰窩上的細細毛髮像是Creamy Eden花萼上的白色短腺毛。

還有那雙平常看似無神的大眼睛，在遇到喜歡的食物、音樂時，就好像天鵝絨星狀的花形一樣，在他心上種下一簇一簇的星星。

而楊博堯那軟得不可思議的身體，和他剛剛摸到的白星辰花萼類似，柔軟、輕薄地像片透紗，彷彿他一沒抱好就會隨著輕風溜走，而抱得太緊時又總在上頭留下印子。

老闆一面整理花朵包花，一面與胡思亂想的他聊了聊這些花材。

「你這束花選得很好，清純高雅，花語也都十分美好，很適合送給美麗的戀人哦！」

「呃……謝謝，我其實不太懂花語這些東西，但他在我眼中是世界上最好看的人，完美得像是希臘神像一樣。」

「那他是個氣質乾淨優雅的人呢，才能讓你憑著直覺選到這幾種花。這些花啊，花語有純真、純潔、高雅，以及永不變心和永遠的愛的寓意，你選來陪襯的尤加利葉也有著上帝的恩賜的意思，我猜你大概很愛他吧？」

「對，我愛他。」

Eddy抬頭回答花店老闆時，從冷藏櫃的玻璃門上看到了自己的表情，噙著笑的唇邊、眼尾都有了幸福的顏色，眼眸裡更是充滿了綿綿軟軟的情意，他開始期待楊博堯收到這束花的表情了。

付款後Eddy小心翼翼地抱著花束，在週末的人潮中擠進了捷運車廂，他慎重地調整了自己站立的位置，用結實的臂膀將花束護在車廂牆邊，在幾個少女的羨慕聲裡想著才分開沒多久的另一半。

如果楊博堯喜歡這束花就好了。

事先問了花店老闆一般在音樂會都是如何獻花的Eddy，在抵達音樂廳後先繞去一樓櫃檯，將手上那束白綠相襯的花交託給櫃檯人員。花店附贈的萬用卡上印著精緻的燙銀花體字，簡單的一句「Thank you」濃縮了他想說的一切，珠光灰的卡片角落被他畫上了一個狼首剪影，他知道楊博堯肯定看得懂這個署名。

他坐進位於二樓單號走道邊的位置，雖然和舞台隔了十來排，但對於一匹狼來說，即使視力並沒有比狗好，但畢竟還擁有著夜視的優勢，所以這並不影響他看清楚台上的一切。

三明三滅的燈光之後，如雷的掌聲響起，在觀眾和Eddy的期盼中，樂團成員上台了。

Eddy的一雙眼在昏暗的光線中反射出閃閃綠光，他記起戀人出門前的叮嚀，取下衣領上掛著的墨鏡戴上，淺褐色的鏡片替他遮掩了眼眸裡綠熒熒的光點，卻擋不住他如同鎖定獵物般的眼神。

楊博堯的位置正好在他座位前方，燈光灑落在合身的西裝外套上，整理過仍然有些捲曲的黑髮在舞台燈下映著一圈柔和的光澤，猶如天使一般的光圈讓小提琴家更加好看了。

自始至終，Eddy的眼都沒有離開過舞台上認真演奏每一個音符的那個人，看著戀人專注於演出的姿態，他的胸口盈滿了愛意，他喜歡楊博堯沉醉在音樂裡的模樣。

他喜歡看楊博堯認真生活，最開始認識的時候，好看的音樂家偶爾會在餵食他的同時隨口說說當日的瑣事。剛考進職業樂團的慌亂、和同事的相處、同事間的小圈子、第一次上台、羨慕獨奏家擁有樂迷、在捷運上打瞌睡坐過站、學生進步了多少，每一句都是身為人類努力活著的象徵。

他欽羨楊博堯面對生活的態度，或許這就是他在發情的當下只想找這個人交配的原因。

整首協奏曲演奏完畢後，楊博堯終於能分神往台下看去，在獨奏家走往後台再回到台上的過程中，他找到了從樂團入席開始，就一直黏在自己身上的那道目光。

如果說支撐著他一路往成為音樂家的路邁進的是他對古典樂一股腦的喜愛，那麼如今使他對樂曲的詮釋更豐富的就是Eddy毫無保留的愛，那份愛成為他的養分，滋養著他的人生和情感經歷，這一次的柴可夫斯基小提琴協奏曲在他心裡更立體了，不再只是過去學到的樂理分析、作曲家生平而已。

他想著，總有一天，要換他擔任獨奏，將他從Eddy身上得到的，全數用他的音樂傳達出來，他相信他會懂。

最後的安可結束後，回到後台收拾整理的楊博堯還沒注意到其他團員異樣的眼光，直到後台人員好像剛想起來般地探頭進來喊了一聲，他才知道那些女孩子在鬧哄什麼。

「桌上有一束花說是有人在前台請我們轉交給小提琴的楊博堯先生喔！」

他在倏然分開形成一條走道的女孩們中間看到了那束花。

翠綠鮮嫩、皎潔白淨的花束靜靜地斜靠在鏡面上，在樂團統一的黑色服裝包圍中顯得特別醒目，他面無表情地在羨慕的呼聲中走向花束，但壓不下的唇角早就讓人們看出他的心情，起鬨的話在這時候都竄出來了。

「怎麼那麼好，不是獨奏家和首席也能收到花。」

「好好哦，這束花真漂亮，送花的人真有品味。」

「說，是不是你那個挑染帥男友送的啊？」

「噢……好浪漫，根本就是偶像劇嘛！卡片上有沒有寫我愛你？」

一部分的團員們好像自己收到花似的，雀躍的語氣擲出一句又一句的問題，翻看了花朵間插著的卡片後，花束的主人瞇著眼敷衍著同事們，西裝都還沒換下，就背著背包拿起琴盒，抱著花束飛快地離開休息室了。

休息室裡留下了淡淡的花香，還有楊博堯跨出門前最後丟下的一句話。

「我先走了，我老公在外面等我。」

直到後門警衛來詢問需要幾輛計程車的時候，休息室裡愣住的人們才又動了起來。


	13. Chapter 13

走出樂團休息室的楊博堯是快樂且幸福的，腳下像是踏著棉花一樣，輕飄飄、軟綿綿。以往若是有人問他最想收到什麼禮物，比起花他更屬意品質良好的松香，或是好吃的食物，但今天他懷中這的束花完全不一樣。

這可是他家那隻偶爾像狗一樣呆萌的大灰狼挑的花呢！

光是想到那傢伙或許會一臉茫然地在花店挑選花材，大概還會露出和第一次學著使用電腦時一樣的那副呆滯模樣，他就忍不住噗嗤笑了出來。他在看到花束和卡片右下角小小的塗鴉的同時，就決定明天要去買戒指回來了。

不知道那個連做愛都還是憑著本能在做的人，什麼時候才會像他用項圈綁住對方一樣，想到要買個彰顯所有權的圈套，套住他，兩人永不分離。

既然自己如此確定這輩子的伴侶就是Eddy了，那麼，乾脆由他將戒指買來讓Eddy為自己設下陷阱吧！只要締結婚約的對向是Eddy，他就願意主動跳進銀圈之中；或者說，從他發現那隻流浪狗會專注地看著自己、聽他說說心事開始，他就陷入了那雙眼角上揚的琥珀色漩渦裡，再也沒有出來過了。

他想著愛人樂得不小心笑出聲來，在和聽到後看了他一眼的後門警衛點頭示意錯身而過之後，他雀躍地走向工作人員出入口。在玻璃門外、空蕩蕩的警衛室旁，已經站了一個背靠著門片的高大男人了，他竊笑期待著對方看到他的表情，加快了腳步朝那個人走去。

刷了門禁系統走出門外的同時，楊博堯的心裡便生出了一股違和感，才剛想著好像哪裡不太對勁，門邊的男人就將他一把扯過去，低頭封住他的雙唇，他尚未反應過來就被哺餵了一口烈酒，隨著刺喉的酒精流進食道中的，似乎還有一顆膠囊。

他終於知道哪裡不對勁了，是菸味。開門後聞到的淡淡菸味就是警訊，那個味道是絕對不會在Eddy身上出現的，但如今早已來不及了。

他掙扎著想引起剛才往休息室走的警衛注意，但進入喉管的膠囊壁此時已經軟軟黏黏地在酒液中化開，速效的藥物使他的手腳開始使不上力氣，反抗的動作在他人眼中倒像是在撒嬌一樣，似曾相似的聲音在他耳邊低低地說著，「這次終於抓到你了。我特地去弄來了這種藥丸，馬上就能發揮作用了哦，跟我回去吧，我的天使，這次不會再讓你跑掉了。你乖乖聽話，我會給你很多很棒的東西，你會很舒服的。」

楊博堯的意識漸漸離散，他像是飄浮在半空中的靈魂，游離在肉體之外，掌控不了自己的軀體，只能被節節攀升的熱度將身體蒸餾成一灘稠液，就像現在正慢慢從他的鈴口流出的黏液一樣。

陌生的男子其實並沒有那麼陌生，他此時才想起那個總是坐在第一排正對著自己的觀眾，當人們的目光都在指揮、首席或是獨奏家身上時，這個男人卻總是看著他的方向，目不轉睛。

他曾以為是自己太自以為是，才會將那樣的視線錯認為死忠樂迷，但一場、兩場、一季、兩季過去，那個人一直都還在看著他。只看他。

原本以為是自己的演奏有什麼地方觸動到那位粉絲，才會讓他這麼死心塌地，團員們也都注意到那個不同的目光，甚至還說那個人已經可以算是他的頭號粉絲了，沒想到卻是做出這種事情的人。

在楊博堯被體內陌生的虛幻感和性興奮掌控前，他只來得及再看一眼掉落在地的花束，對自己第一次自Eddy那收到的花束感到可惜的心情壓過了他的害怕，「Eddy……」他的嗓音迷幻地吐出戀人的名字，這讓扣著他肩膀的男人加快了離開音樂廳的速度，並加重了抓住他的力道。

Eddy走出音樂廳後，先向一樓櫃檯確認花束已經確實轉交給楊博堯了，才走出大門往位在建築物另一面的工作人員出入口過去，他順著緩坡車道一面走一面哼著音調完美的柴可夫斯基小提琴協奏曲，還沒摘掉的墨鏡底下有著因演出者而興奮閃耀的眼眸。

或許是狼的天性使然，Eddy在聽見了異樣的聲音時，尚未來得及思考就摘下了墨鏡，警覺地望向車道底下的輕微騷動，亮著綠熒光芒的雙眸立刻鎖定了一對摟抱著走向大馬路的人影。

即使嗅覺還不如獵犬靈敏，但他怎麼可能會因為生理條件的限制而認不出伴侶的氣味，那是楊博堯，身上總是有著沐浴乳淡淡甜橙香氣的楊博堯，沾染了他剛才送的花束香味的楊博堯。

Eddy不管摟著他的小提琴家的人是不是楊博堯另外交往的對象，對伴侶的認定和獨佔慾，使他滿腦子只有要奪回伴侶的念頭。

眼見著那兩人愈來愈接近馬路邊未熄火的麵包車了，Eddy顧不得愛人以往那些要求他盡量低調的叮嚀，健壯的手臂兩手一撐，便自車道邊的白色雕花水泥欄杆翻了過去，音樂會後還未散去的人群看到這一幕發出了一陣不小的驚呼聲，連帶地也引得攙扶著楊博堯的男人回頭看了一眼。

安穩地落地時，Eddy立即伏低了身軀鎖定目標，右腳一蹬就急速衝向打算將楊博堯帶走的男人，「我的！他是我的！他是屬於我的！」腦中狂嘯的呼喊吹垮了他類似人類的那一份理智，失去了人性面的狼人勉強壓制住化為獸型的衝動，卻控制不了眼中的綠火和口中暴長的尖利牙齒。

風在身側颯颯吹過，他跑得又快又急，音樂廳周邊人群傳出的哄鬧聲還來不及進到他的耳中，他就已經離得遠遠的了，「博堯！」只差一小步就能搆到還背在小提琴家身上的琴盒了，Eddy大聲地喊著戀人的名字，但扶著楊博堯的男人同時也加快腳步小跑至車門邊，一拉開車門就毫不憐惜地將懷中的人推進後座，在關門前，Eddy終於看見楊博堯的臉－－

那是一張他絕對不願讓人看見的臉。

斜倒在後座地上的楊博堯滿面潮紅，眼眶濕潤泛出嫩紅色的光澤，黑眼球渙散地望著天空，好看的薄唇邊有著吐出一點點尖端的舌，就像在沙漠中受困的旅人，不停以舌繞唇，吞吐著空氣中似有若無的水份，渴望獲得任何緩解飢渴的物品；他的眼中沒有情感起伏，好像整個人都不在名為楊博堯的這副身體裡頭，但西裝沒有遮住的肌膚卻全都染上一層粉紅色，身周氾濫著性的氣味。

車門被重重關上，將明顯不對勁的楊博堯隔絕於內，匆忙上車的男人急著將車子駛離， 終於跑近麵包車的Eddy扳著門把試圖打開車門，但已上鎖的門紋風不動。車子已經起步了，他一手扣在門把上，跟著轉動的車輪再次跑動，因為這場騷動而趕出來的保全人員落在後方一百公尺之外，他們對講機的雜音在昏暗的夜裡沙沙響著。

他沒有時間回頭尋求協助，只能一路跟著車子奔跑，車輛在路口處右轉，夜間的信義路邊沒有什麼人煙，Eddy在車身轉彎的瞬間化為狼型，甩落一身衣物一躍跳上了車頂，他已經顧不得楊博堯的叮嚀，只知道絕對不能讓人將狀態不對的伴侶帶走。

「嘰－－」緊急煞車的車輪擦地聲和來令片響起的尖銳摩擦聲在深夜炸開，原本自車頂垂下狼首撞向前擋玻璃試圖破窗的大灰狼因慣性而摔落，麵包車在柏油路上劃出長長的煞車痕，在即將撞到地上的野獸前，恰恰停住了。

在受到驚嚇的駕駛還沒弄清楚剛才所發生的一切時，Eddy已經變回人型走向駕駛座，赤裸的身體上滿是擦傷，但他毫不在乎地使力掰斷後視鏡，砸向駕駛座的車窗角落，他徒手捶開碎裂成蜘蛛網狀的玻璃解鎖了車門，一打開門他就將還在努力拉住門把的男人拖出車外，大大的手掌一手扣住對方的咽喉，將人壓制在地上。

他不發一語地收緊手掌，眼中滿是對侵害領地的外敵的戒備與殺意。男人雙手不停扯著他肌肉虯結賁張的手臂，指甲在上頭留下一條條爪痕，「嗯……」此時一個微弱的聲音從車內傳來，Eddy馬上抬起頭來看向車子，他腦中紛亂的思緒終於找回了理智。

他一拳打在男人的太陽穴上，在確認男人已昏厥後，才起身將後座車門打開，他取下還背在楊博堯身上的後背包，拿出戀人出門時穿的那套衣物穿上，接著便抱起滿面通紅還不住滴著口水的愛人，替他將琴盒與背包背在自己身上，離開了這一片混亂。


End file.
